Like Friends, Like Family
by Dan And Da Aznz
Summary: A meet the parents siblings what if. A week after the 'Triple Win' the Troy and Gabriella's families want to meet each other, so they plan a barbecue at the Bolton's house. What will follow the barbecue and will Troy and Gabriella become a couple?


Hello all who were interested in reading my story. Now…I have seen a lot of different meet the parents/siblings possibilities and this is a bit different than everything else. Let me explain:

In this story Gabriella will have a mom (Maria), a 20 year old brother (Carlos), and an 11 year old sister (Nina). Her dad died in a car accident when Gabriella was 12.

Troy will have a mom (Darlene) and a dad (Jack), an 11 year old twin sister (Chloe) and brother (Daniel), and a 9 year old brother (Derek).

Both Gabriella and Troy are 15 years old.

Ohh… And to those of you wondering: At the ski lodge Nina, Chloe, Daniel, and Derek were at a kids party for kids 12 and under, and Carlos was not there, he was studying for finals in his dorm at MSU (for those of you who don't know: MSU: Michigan State University). In this story Albuquerque has more than one elementary school, and Nina goes to a different one than Chloe, Daniel, and Derek, so they don't know each other.

'Kay?

Now before I start the story:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. If I did own everything, I would put: Disclaimer: I own everything… But since I don't own anything, my disclaimer is: I don't own anything.

Now… On to the story.

Here is "Like Friends, Like Family".

It was one week after the 'Triple Win', but Troy and Gabriella's drama was just about to begin. As much as both Troy and Gabriella had wanted to, neither had made a move, so they remained close friends. Chad and Taylor, however, had gotten together and were now a lovesick couple. Jason had asked Kelsi to be his girlfriend, and she had accepted. Zeke and Sharpay were almost worse than Chad and Taylor when it came to how lovesick they were. Ryan had just been accepted to an acting school in Switzerland, and it was his dream come true. All nine teens were close friends. Anyways, this is not the drama discussed in the first sentence.

You see, besides Gabriella meeting Mr. Bolton in the gym, and Troy meeting Ms. Montez at her front door, the two families had not met each other and each mother was pressing their child to set a date with the other family for a get-together. Both Gabriella and Troy were reluctant at first, but after talking to each other after the bell had rung, they finally agreed on a Saturday, tomorrow. The get-together was to be a barbecue at the Bolton's house at two o'clock in the afternoon. So after parting their separate ways, Gabriella went to talk to Taylor while Troy went to Chad for advice.

Gabriella had a problem. Ever since her dad had died, her older brother Carlos had been super protective of her. She knew the second that Carlos saw Troy and her together, he would go all psycho protective and scare Troy to death. Also, she really didn't want to repeat her meeting with Mr. Bolton all over again. So when she saw Taylor, she ran to her for advice. "Tay! I have a major problem! My family is going over Troy's house to meet Troy's family tomorrow!" Gabriella exclaimed to her best friend.

"Calm down. This isn't so bad. You'll get to meet Troy's mom, and his sibs. It'll be fine. They'll love you. Seriously, you are like perfect, everyone loves you."

"But…What if…I can't…Why…You can't…Seriously…"

"So, Coach Bolton doesn't like you. He's one person. One person! So what if he's related to Troy. That doesn't change how Troy feels about you. You can face Troy's siblings, they won't bite you. Hey, maybe they will actually accept you. I can do everything, so don't you dare start a sentence with the words 'you can't' and direct it at me. And Gabi, don't be serious. Have fun. Relax. Chill. Be yourself, and don't worry. Everything will be fine, just stop freaking out."

"Where did that come from, Tay?" Gabriella asked after a long pause.

"Hey! Everyone has their moments! That was one of my many!"

"'Kay. Thanks, Tay. You've already helped me. I've got to get home so I can tell Mom, Carlos, and Nina that the agenda for tomorrow is full."

"Wait a second, Gabi. Carlos? I thought he was at MSU?"

"He was, but he came home yesterday. He's been sacked out in his room ever since he walked through the front door. So, I'll call you later to tell you how they reacted, and see you, when?"

"Sunday, Gabi! Remember, Kels, Shar, you, and me are going to the mall and then watching a chick flick and studying?"

"Oh yeah! Right! Bye, Tay!"

"Talk to you later. See you later." Taylor said, ending the conversation.

MEANWHILE

"Chad! Help!" Troy yelled to his closest friend after saying good-bye to Gabriella.

"What's up Dude? Why the cry for help? Ha! Get it, cry for help. You yelled help, and uh…" Chad trailed off, obviously trying to be funny without making a fool of himself, but failing miserably.

"Whatever Dude, I have a serious problem. Gabi's family is coming over my house tomorrow. What am I gonna do?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Hello! In case you haven't noticed my dad and Gabi don't really get along. And you know how mischievous Chloe and Derek can be! They'll probably scare Gabi away from me before I can actually try to get her to like me, li-! I mean, they will uhhh break-up our great friendship that we have."

"Yeah, man. Whatever. Anyways, chill out! Don't worry about the whole thing with your dad and Gabi, it'll clear up, and if it doesn't, then keep your dad away from Gabi. And Dude, what are two kids gonna do to scare Gabi away from you. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of in my life, 'cause Gabi is totally in love with you. There's no way two little brats," Chad was cut off.

"Hey! They're not brats…They're just uhhh protective?" Troy said, defending his siblings.

"Fine, there is no way two little _children _are gonna break-up your _friendship_ with Gabi, Troy." Chad said, smirking on the word children and smiling with implications on the word friendship.

"Hey! What's up with you? Why do you sound so…smart?"

"I guess that having a super smart girlfriend is finally paying off. Well you know, the being super smart part. You know I love Tay, right, and don't think of her as just some random girl that I'll dump next week. Like me and Tay, we have this total connection, and it's so cool. You know, I'll be thinking about her than suddenly she'll call or something. It's totally cool, and a bit weird. But I think that Tay is forever for me, Dude. Like well yeah." Chad rambled on.

"Um okay. You really have fallen hard, but in a way, you've sorta helped me relax a bit for this big thing with Gabi and her family. Thanks, Bro. See you Sunday, Chad."

"Sunday? What are you talking about, Troy?" Chad asked, confused.

"You know, me, you, Zeke, and Jason are gonna play some basketball while you, Zeke, and Jason talk about your girls."

"Oh. Right, see you Sunday. Buh-bye." Chad said.

"Man Chad, you really are whipped. What's with the 'buh-bye'? Pretty soon you're gonna start painting your nails and watching chick flicks. Well bye, and thanks." Troy finalized the conversation before walking home to tell his parents and siblings about tomorrow.

AT HOME

Gabriella walked home slowly, all the while thinking about Troy. Troy was always in her thoughts, for she wanted to become more than just friends with him. Although Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi constantly told her that Troy returned her feelings, she refused to accept that, so she kept her feelings about Troy to herself. But when Gabriella got to her house, her thoughts changed. They now were about telling her mom, brother, and sister about the barbecue at Troy's tomorrow. As she walked in the door she was bombarded with information from her little sister Nina, who was home before her, because all the elementary schools in the Albuquerque area had a half day, due to midterms coming out.

"Gabi! As soon as I got home I went to talk to Carlos, and he's very mad. He thinks that you shouldn't be friends with guys, only girls. Oh…and when I told Carlos that every time you write _Troy's _name you write it with stars and hearts, he got even madder. But he got the maddest when I told him that you had dreams about _Troy _kissing you. You should've seen him, it was so funny. He nearly blew up like a volcano. He said that when you got home he wanted to talk to you about _Troy _'cause," Nina was cut off by Gabriella.

"What? What! What? Why did you tell Carlos all that stuff, Neen? That stuff is _sister stuff_, stuff we don't share with brothers, such as Carlos. And I only write Troy's name with hearts and stars on stuff for the musical, you know, the lyrics to 'Breaking Free', and that's the only time I write his name! And I don't dream about Troy ki-ki-kissing me, how would you even know that I did, if I did, which I don't? And why does Carlos care that much? I mean Troy is just my friend, along with Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason. So what's his big problem with Troy? Huh?" Gabriella lied through her teeth. Just as she was about to continue on with her rant, a very angry voice broke through.

"What! There's more than one boy? I mean I might be able to get rid of one boy, but who's _Chad_ and _Zeke_ and _Ryan_? Huh? Do you make _stars _and _hearts_ around their names too? Do you _kiss_ them in your dreams too? Huh?" Carlos was cut off by Nina.

"Uhhh Carlos? You forgot Jason in your talk with Gabi. But you see, in her diary, Jason and Kelsi are dating, Ryan is in Switzerland, Zeke and Sharpay are dating, and Chad and Taylor are dating."

"What! Your _friend _Chad is gay? Oh no, I knew the move to Albuquerque would have a bad influence on Gabi, I just knew it." Carlos yelled.

"Chad is _not_ gay! Taylor is a girl, and she's my best friend! And Neen, you read my diary? Those are my personal thoughts, I can't believe you would read them. Ugh…I can't have anything to myself."

"Children! Stop fighting now! I've never heard any of you yell at each other. What in the world are you fighting about?" Maria Montez, who had just walked in, asked in shock that her children, who loved each other and had never fought, were now fighting.

"Gabriella's new _friends_. Did you know that they're all boys except this one girl, who is dating! At the age of 15, she's dating! Can you believe it!" Carlos said in disbelief.

"Carlos, calm down. Gabi has several friends who are girls, and Carlos you were dating at the age of 14, so I don't want to hear anything out of you about dating young. Now, Gabi tell us, have you and Troy set up a date so we can meet his family?" Maria questioned, hopeful that her daughter had finally agreed on a day to meet her new friend's family.

"Actually yes, Troy and I have decided that we would meet at his house tomorrow at two." Gabriella said, tentatively.

"Great! Now go call Troy and tell him that the four of us will be there tomorrow."

So Gabriella went upstairs to call Troy and Taylor, and think about the disaster tomorrow would be.

MEANWHILE

When Troy got home, he was pounced on by all three of his younger siblings.

"Do we get to meet your new friend?" Derek asked.

"Please say no, please say no, and please say no." Chloe gave her input.

"Uhhh... Answer Derek's question." Daniel said, trying to smile, but failing, miserably.

Before Troy could say anything, his parents, Darlene and Jack, came in.

"So…Will we be meeting Gabriella and her family anytime soon?" Darlene asked her son, glad that he had made a new friend, who actually had brains.

"Uhhh… Actually yes you will. We decided on tomorrow at two. Is that okay?" Troy asked.

"Of course it is Troy, now you run up and call Gabriella so you two can make it official, okay?" Darlene asked, while the rest of the family groaned at the prospect of meeting Gabriella and her family.

"Okay."

So Troy went upstairs, to call Gabriella, but before he got to his room, his cell phone rang. It was Gabriella. They talked for a little bit, and then Gabriella had to go eat dinner. After Troy hung up, he thought about Gabriella until dinner time, and when he went to bed, he was dreading waking up tomorrow.

'Kay so how'd you like it? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Please review!

Thanks for reading and please review, Emily.


End file.
